Just Another Halfling
by Anthrax.Poison
Summary: Narithia Suning is another Halfling, like Bardon. Be he's o'rant and emerlindian. She's urohm and emerlindian. What happens, when Leetu, Dar, and Lee Ark are not the only ones sent to rescue Kale and help her on her quest to find the meech egg? What if Narithia was there, too? You'll find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I do things a little bit differently than most users of Fan fiction. The first website I started out using was Quizazz(now renamed 'Quotev'). On Quotev, people make information pages about their character. I have rarely seen anyone on here do that. But I'm going to, because I feel like you might want to know a little bit about the character before you start reading. :D If not, just skip this chapter. **

* * *

Name: Narithia Suning (pronounced: Nar-ith-ee-uh Soo-ning)

Race: Half-ling, father was urohm, mother was emerlindian.

Looks: Very tall, fair skin, a few freckles scattered across her face. Shoulder-blade length brunette hair, tips are burgundy-amber color.

Status: Works at the Hall, same rank as Dar, under the Service of Paladin.

Fighting Skills: Best with a bow and arrow, highly skilled with throwing knives and daggers. Good in hand-to-hand, but not her best skill.

Other Skills: Pretty good at sewing, has a good sense of style, much like a doneel. Likes to bake/cook. Likes singing-only when she's alone.

A few tid-bits: Pretty shy, but likes to make new friends. The sound of her voice when she sings, is almost... angelic. Very beautiful, great vibrato*. She also won't admit it, but she think Paladin is very good-looking. *grins*

Favorite colors: Reds, Greens, Blues, and Purples. A splash of silver sometimes.

Friends: Dar, Leetu, Lee Ark, Paladin

* * *

**So, if you like her, review? Constructive criticism accepted!**


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up out of bed. I glanced around the room, and noticed the afternoon sun rising. My eyes widened, and I jumped out of bed to get ready for the day. I was supposed to be sent on a task with Lee Ark, Sir Dar, and Leetu Bends. I got my uniform from my dresser, and quickly changed. I grabbed my weapons, a few questing-items, and rushed throughout the Hall, trying to remember where we where supposed to be sent off. I turned a corner, and bash my nose against someone's armor. I stumbled backwards, and regained my balance. I looked to see who I ran into, and realized it was Lehman Bardon. I gulped, and stood a little straighter. I glance down at his armor, and noticed a small mark of blood. My hand went to my nose, and when I pulled away, there was blood on my index and middle finger. I grunted, and retrieved a hankerchief from one of my many pockets, and held it to my nose, tipping my head back.

"What happened? Why are you in such a rush?" Bardon didn't sound concerned in the slightest.  
"I woke up late, and I'm supposed to be sent off on a rescue mission with Lee Ark, Leetu Bends, and Sir Dar." He nodded, and waved his hand as a dismissal.

I nodded to him, and sprinted down the halls, remembering we where supposed to meet at the dragon field. I made it out in time to see Paladin giving instructions to the rescuers. I ran out onto the field, my uniform fluttering slightly . I stopped behind Paladin, and bent over slightly, putting my hands on my knees, bowing my head. My chest heaved from the sudden exercise; I wasn't a runner.

"You're here." I heard Paladin's soothing voice. I only nodded.  
"Lift your head. There is nothing wrong with being a little late." I straightened my back, and my breathing slowed down, but I still stared at the tip of my boots. I felt a hand on the top of my head, and I glanced up to see Paladin's all-loving eyes. Even after being here for a few months, I was still pretty shy to mostly everyone but Dar.  
"I have some preperations fo you. He handed me a large leather bag, and I peaked inside. Foods of all sorts, extra arrows, thowing knives, and daggers where inside the bag. I reached in the take out a dagger, and the bag seemed to swallow my arm. My arm felt week, and cold. It sent shivers to my shoulder. I yanked my arm back out, and panted a little.  
"It is charmed, much like a hollow, to hold a very large amount of items, but it still has a limited amount of space. Designed to be bigger on the inside, and lighter to carry. I hope it serves you well." He flashed an award-winning smile, and my face heated up. Still, very, very shy.  
"Thank you." My voice squeaked a little and I heard Dar chuckle. Paladin patted my shoulder, and turned to the rest of the rescuers, and continued.

I became distracted, when a noise that boomed like thunder aproched. I looked to the sky, and saw large beasts flying. From where we where standing now, then looked to be the size of a bird, but I knew that when they came close, they would be huge. I heard Palading abruptidly stop talking, and he started a knew sentence.

"It seems your rides ar here. I'll leave to you to decide who sits where." He smiled, and turned around, heading back to the Hall.

We decided that I would ride behind Dar on Merlander, and Leetu would ride with Lee Ark on the other dragon. After saddling up, and getting seated, we took off. I decided to doze for a while. I nudged Dar's shoulder. He turned his head slightly, letting me know that he acknoledged me.

"I'm going to doze for a while... Is that okay?" I asked, unsure of what he would say.  
"Of course. Feel free to lean on my if you want." He sent a quick smile at me.

I nodded, letting my head laul to one side, my eyes closing.

line

Wake up, we're here. I heard Leetu's voice in my mind, and my eyes fluttered open.

I glanced around, and saw that there was a group of Grawligs attaking a girl about my age, no older. We swooped down to the rescue, Dar sliding off Merlander, Lee Ark going straight in. 


End file.
